The human proteome is comprised of millions of proteins, many of which occur in minute concentrations below limits of detection (LOD) of current technologies such as ELISA, mass spectrometry and protein microarrays. Thus, there is a long felt need for a tool capable of directly detecting those disease relevant protein biomarkers present in low abundance without any additional manipulation such as post-assay signal amplification. Atomic Force Microscopy (AFM) has been envisioned as a means of nanodiagnostics due to its single molecule sensitivity. For its biological applications, robust experimental techniques incorporating well-designed chemistry and reliable bioassays are needed. Despite attempts by those in the field, prior to the development of the reagents described in this disclosure, an easy to operate, envirometally friendly chemical process had not been developed for use, especially in biological laboratories.